


Sniffles and Cuddles

by cup_of_comfort



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: Noctis cares for his sick boyfriend. —kinkmeme deanon, noctis/prompto





	Sniffles and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme deanon of this [prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=7126289#cmt7126289)! some hurt/comfort for these precious beings.
> 
> and i'm bad with titles. apologies.
> 
> (also, i need to stop going to the kinkmeme, but so many good prompts go unfilled or wasted is just sad...)

Noctis stared at the thermometer in his hands in disbelief. “The hell, it’s 39 degrees. You’re sick, Prom. Why didn’t you say anything when I texted you earlier?”

“I’m fine...” Prompto whined, but a wave of violent coughs swallowed his protest, his head hanging weakly on the edge of his bed. “I’ll just sleep... I’ll be okay in the morning...”

“Since when did you feel sick?” Noctis knelt down and stroked Prompto’s sweat-matted bangs away, feeling his forehead. Hell, he’s so hot, it’s abnormal.

“Last night...” the blonde rasped. “Figure that... I can sleep it off...”

Noctis scrunched his eyebrows. “Did you take any medicine? Eat something?” When Prompto shook his head, he cursed. “Dammit, Prom.”

“I’m sorry...” Prompto reached and squeezed his hand that was caressing the blonde’s face. “You better get home, Noct... Don’t want you—“ he turned his head and coughed. “—to get sick as well.”

“The hell I’m going home. You have a high fever and a nasty cough, and have neither medicine nor food. There’s no way I’m leaving you alone,” Noctis grumbled. In situation like this perhaps he would have asked Ignis to come and drive Prompto and him back to his own apartment so he could take care of his boyfriend there, _properly_ , but Ignis had told him that he had an urgent matter to attend in the Citadel and most likely wouldn’t stop by Noctis’s apartment until tomorrow. Which, he thought as no problem as he was going to spend the weekend together with Prompto anyway, playing games and watching the movies he had rented.

Who would have thought that he would found his boyfriend lying weakly on the bed, ridden with sickness instead?

Noctis went to check the kitchen after making sure that Prompto had settled as comfortably as he could. There was almost nothing left in the kitchen—only a few unopened snacks and biscuits packs that Noctis was sure not intended to be given to a sick person. The refrigerator was also devoid of any proper ingredients; a few eggs and a pack of white bread were all it had inside. Noctis sighed—he couldn’t take care of Prompto like this.

In the end, he decided to text Ignis.

> [Noct] _Prom’s sick. There’s nothing in his house -12.45_  
>  [Noct] _Tell me what I should do/buy/whatever -12.45_

He didn’t expect a reply in such a short time, but he received one just a few minutes after.

> [Ignis] _Ignis is busy -12.49_  
>  [Ignis] _Told me to type instead. He’s here -12.49_  
>  [Ignis] _But hey, blondie’s sick? -12.50_  
>  [Ignis] _I thought idiots don’t catch colds -12.50_

Noctis scowled. This must be Gladio, with his rude remarks.

> [Noct] _Fuck off Gladio -12.51_  
>  [Noct] _He’s got a really high fever and his coughs sound bad -12.51_  
>  [Noct] _Ask Ignis what I should do -12.51_

He pocketed his phone and went back to Prompto’s room. The blonde was shivering even under the blankets, with the heater turned on slightly. Noctis sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand. “You alright Prom? Need anything?”

Prompto moaned. “...’m cold,” he said weakly. “My head hurts...”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, I got you,” Noctis squeezed his hand. Just in time, his phone beeped with an incoming message, and Noctis fished it out quickly.

> [Ignis] _Ignis said to buy basic medications -13.02_  
>  [Ignis] _Cold compresses will help, and if he feels stronger, bathe him with warm water -13.02_  
>  [Ignis] _Medicines sold in convenience store should help for now -13.02_  
>  [Ignis] _Get him to eat sth before the meds. Light-broth soup sold in cans or lightly-salted porridge will do -13.03_  
>  [Ignis] _Drink much liquid to substitute the sweat... or so -13.03_  
>  [Ignis] _If he doesn’t get better by tomorrow I’ll stop by -13.04_  
>  [Ignis] _We’ll take him to the doctor -13.04_

Noctis hummed. It shouldn’t be too much work. He just need to make a quick trip to the nearest convenience store and buy everything he needed for the weekend. Leaving Prompto for thirty minutes would be fine, right?

Just as he was prepared to leave (after coaxing Prompto to try and go to sleep), his phone beeped again.

> [Ignis] _Dude, Ignis also said to not cook -13.09_  
>  [Ignis] _PFFT YOU BLEW UP A PAN? How can a pan blow up anyway?? -13.09_
> 
> [Noct] _It’s just one-time accident. -13.10_  
>  [Noct] _And yes I know that -13.10_  
>  [Noct] _I’ll get him the canned soup, alright -13.10_  
>  [Noct] _Say hi and thanks to Ignis -13.11_

He put his phone back into his pocket, grabbed his wallet, and hurried towards the nearest convenience store.

 

 

In reality, it took him more than 30 minutes to gather all the things he needed, because he didn’t know which medicine to pick. He ended up staring at the medicine rack in the convenience store, scrunching his eyebrows as he looked through the stacks of different cold medicine strips and cough syrups, before giving up and texted Ignis again. This time, Ignis sent him several images of common cold medicines, and Noctis picked up a few of them, in case Prompto needed more. He picked up several more items; a pack of masks, cold compress packs, some cough drops, and vitamin C candies.

He also threw a few cans of premade soup to the basket for Prompto, along with several snacks and ready-to-eat packaged meals for himself. At least if he couldn’t cook, he should be able to use the microwave in Prompto’s kitchen. Easy enough.

He paid for the stuffs and then hurried back to Prompto’s house, hoping that the blond would be fine by himself for the time being.

Noctis quietly slipped inside the house with the key he had received from Prompto when they first dated and put the shopping bags on the dining table, before checking on Prompto. His boyfriend was still lying on the bed, but he wasn’t asleep—when Noctis entered his room, Prompto tilted his head to look at him.

“...Noct...?” he whispered, his eyes unfocused. “Thought... You went home already...”

“I already said before, I’m not leaving you alone,” Noctis insisted, sitting on the edge of the bed to caress Prompto’s cheek. “I bought some medicines and soup. Do you want to eat here or in the living room?”

Prompto paused for a while. “The living room...” he said. “Don’t wanna... be too long in the room.”

Noctis nodded. He stood up and let Prompto got up from the bed, supporting him when he swayed. He took the blanket and wrapped it around Prompto’s shoulders before leading him outside, towards the sofa in the living room. Once the blond had sat comfortably Noctis went to retrieve the cold compress and put on a mask to protect himself from the germs. It wouldn’t be very funny if he ended up sick together with Prompto.

“Here,” he said, tearing the foil and took out the compress, before peeling the protector film and put it on Prompto’s burning forehead carefully, letting the cooling gel stuck on the skin. “This should help lowering your temperature. If you feel better, I’ll run you a bath later.”

“I’m not a baby...” Prompto whined, but there was no mistaking the sigh of content as he sank back towards the sofa.

“You’re not; just a very sick person with 39 degrees’ fever,” Noctis chided him gently as he took out all the items he bought from the bag and put them on the table. “You have to eat something before I can give you medicine. Soup should be okay, right?”

“...I don’t feel really hungry, Noct,” Prompto replied.

Noctis stopped and glared at the sofa’s direction. Prompto was buried under his blanket and had his eyes closed, head propped with a pillow, so the blond couldn’t see him, but he did it anyway. “Even you’re not hungry, I insist.”

“...you sound awfully like Ignis.”

The prince rolled his eyes. “Thanks, and that means I’m qualified _and_ obliged to take care of you until you recover,” he took the can on his hand and started reading the labels. He wouldn’t want to blow up Prompto’s microwave trying to reheat the soup. “So shut up and just let me take care of my sick boyfriend.”

“...qualified, huh,” Prompto said, and Noctis could hear the smile in his tone. “So confident—” he snorted, but a wave of coughs stopped him mid-sentence. “—when you can’t even c-cook.”

Noctis stood up and walked towards the kitchen to take a ceramic bowl from the cupboard. Thankfully, the can had a ring on its lid, so Noctis didn’t have to worry about can opener. “I know how to reheat things and cook instant noodles,” he replied back, as he poured the contents of the can into the bowl. “We’ll be okay.”

Prompto murmured something incorrigible, maybe something about not trusting Noctis, but the prince ignored him. Even if he screwed up the soup, he can just order something to be delivered later.

He popped the bowl into the microwave and set the timer to the indicated amount the can had told him. The faint sound of TV could be heard from the living room, and he saw that Prompto had turned the TV on. Perhaps he was bored.

“Anything good to watch?” Noctis asked.

“...just local channels,” Prompto murmured, burying himself deeper to the blanket. “’t’s not as nice as yours.”

“Hey, I’m here to spend time with you. Not to watch TV,” the prince replied as the microwaved dinged. He took out the piping hot bowl with a rag and brought it to the living room. “Eat some.”

“...I said I’m not hungry...”

“And I did say I insist,” Noctis said, bringing in a spoon and a bag of crisps for himself. He pulled his mask down and sat on the sofa, right beside the bundled-up Prompto, holding the bowl up. “I’ll feed you.”

Noctis didn’t think that Prompto’s face could go redder since he was sick now, but he did. “W-What—“ he rasped, backing away. “I... I don’t need to be—“ he coughed. “—fed!”

“So will you eat by yourself?” Noctis asked. Prompto didn’t answer. “See?”

“I’ll... I’ll just eat when I’m hungry...”

“You haven’t eaten anything since last night. You just don’t have the appetite because you’re sick,” Noctis scooped a bit of the soup with the spoon, gave it a few blows before shoving it in front of Prompto’s lips. “Come on. For me, Prom?”

“Nnnn...” Prompto whimpered, but he finally parted his lips, and Noctis watched in satisfaction as his boyfriend slurped in the soup. “...tastes so bad.”

“Nothing tastes good when you’re sick,” Noctis had the second scoop prepared already. “Just endure it for now. Tomorrow Gladio and I will get you to a doctor, okay?”

Prompto didn’t answer, but he didn’t reject the spoon pressed to his lips and opened his mouth obediently. Noctis kept feeding him the soup until they’re all gone, and put the bowl away before pressing the medicine to Prompto’s hand. “Take one.”

His blond boyfriend made a disgusted face. “Ew.”

Noctis glared at him. “Take one, Prom, or I’ll make you.”

“How?” Even with rasped voice, Prompto still sounded smug. “You’re gonna feed me again, Noct?”

Noctis frowned. Even sick, Prompto was really stubborn sometimes. He crouched down suddenly, until he was hovering over Prompto, bringing his face close to the blond and catching him unprepared.

“N-Noct?!”

“If you take your medicine,” Noctis whispered, “I promise I’ll give you a treat when you recover.”

“T-Treat?” Prompto squeaked. “Like what?”

Noctis pressed their face even closer now, so close that the peak of their nose were touching. “You’ll find out when you recover, so take your medicine like a good kid and get well soon, okay?” He grinned and messed Prompto’s hair, earning a disgruntled sound from his boyfriend.

“I’m not a child!” Prompto replied.

“Then stop acting like one and just eat your damn medicine,” Noctis laughed, before he stood up to put the bowl away in the kitchen sink. He returned back with a glass of water and gave it to Prompto, who accepted it reluctantly as he popped in the pill into his mouth and washed it down with a couple of gulps of water.

“Yuck,” he let out his tongue afterwards.

“There. Not so bad, right?” Noctis sat beside him again as he grabbed the crisps on the table and opened it. He pulled Prompto to his side so they were pressed against each other, blanket on their lap.

“...if you want to share the blanket, all you have to do is ask nicely,” Prompto grumbled, but he leaned towards Noctis, his head slightly resting on Noctis’s shoulder. The dark-haired teen just raised an eyebrow and started munching the snack, watching the TV. They were now showing a local drama, with exaggerated tragic triangle love conflicts plot involving a pretty actress playing as the female lead. He snorted; it sounded like something Gladio would like to watch.

“Reminds me again why I don’t watch TV nowadays,” Noctis laughed when they arrived at the scene where the female lead was reunited with her long lost lover. “That is so _bad_.”

“It’s a good entertainment, no matter how shitty it is,” Prompto chuckled. “Reminds me... Are you... going to stay here tonight, Noct?”

Noctis nodded. “Why?”

“...’cause... We can’t sleep together that I’m sick...” Prompto murmured to Noctis’s shoulder. “...you’ll have to take the couch.”

“Come on, Prom, that’s not a problem, really,” the prince stroked his hair gently and moved closer to kiss Prompto’s temple. “What’s important is that you get well soon. Okay?”

“...’kay,” the blond nodded.

They continued to watch the TV, with Noctis sometimes commenting about the show, until he felt that Prompto was no longer moving around. He glanced towards his boyfriend only to find out that Prompto had, on some point, dozed off on his shoulder, his breathing even and expression relaxed.

Noctis entangled himself carefully from the blanket and slowly, not wanting to jostle Prompto awake, hoisted him up his arms. Prompto shifted a bit, murmuring something and snuggled closer to Noctis’s chest, seeking for warmth, but he didn’t wake up. The prince brought him back to his room and carefully laid him on the bed, covering him with his blanket.

He peeled off the used cold pack from Prompto’s forehead and took his temperature again. 37.8 degrees—he was still a little bit feverish, but it wasn’t as high as before, so perhaps the medicine had started to kick in.

Noctis leaned down and brushed the bangs off Prompto’s sweaty forehead and gave him a kiss. “Sleep well, Prom,” he whispered, before sticking a new cold pack to his boyfriend’s forehead and left the room, closing the door gently.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/cup_of_comfort)!  
>    
> [buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/cupofcomfort)


End file.
